Aliens (monsters)
Aliens are any type of creature not native to the world, be it extraterrestrial lifeforms (like little green men from another planet), or extra-dimensional beings (like demonic creatures from a hellish after-world, or eldrich beings from a dream-like dimension). Such creatures are found by the Plane Shift mutation (or a technology with similar effects). Certain non-terrestrial creatures have the ability to cross worlds at will. ---- Daleks Daleks are cyborgs from the planet Skaro, created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand year war against the Thals. They are mutated Kaleds integrated within a tank-like or robot-like mechanical casing. The resulting creatures are a powerful race bent on universal conquest and domination, utterly without pity, compassion or remorse - the only emotion they know is hate. They have only one goal in life: to purge the Universe of all non-Dalek life. Or simply put: EXTERMINATE!!! Daleks have the appearance of a truncated cone, varying between approximately 1.5 metres (5 feet) and 2 metres (6 feet 6 inches) tall depending upon the variant. They are equipped with a single mechanical rod-mounted eye which protrudes from a rotating dome, a gun stick containing a directed energy weapon and a telescopic arm. Usually the arm is fitted with a manipulating device which resembles a toilet plunger. This item is capable of holding people and objects. The gun is able to produce variable outputs which can paralyse, stun (save vs Stun at -4 with both) or kill virtually any life form (save vs Death at -2), disintegrate other Daleks and, at higher settings, destroy buildings and spacecraft (3d6 shp). Accessories: AV Recorder & Transmitter, Fire Extinguisher, Remcon, Tool Mount, Vocalizer, Magnetic Feet, Self-destruct system, Inertial Inhibitor, Self-repair Unit, Robot Repair Unit [Daleks are from the BBC's Doctor Who show] ------ DRAAGS The Draags are an alien race which is humanoid in shape but a hundred times larger than humans, with blue skin, fan-like earlobes and red, protruding lidless eyes. They also live much longer than human beings – one Draag week equals a human year. They dress in strange, alien outfits that is formfitting, highly colorful, and cut in a way to be stylish. Education is supplied by the use of a headset that transmits knowledge directly into the brain of the user. Their society is run by Draag Councilors, who hold regular meetings to discuss current affairs. They draw their life force from the "Nuptial Rites". This is where they mediate their "spirit" into a flying bubble so they can mount themselves on the necks of gigantic headless statues and proceed to make the statues dance (yes, its bazaar and vary alien). Their children are known to keep some humans (which they call Oms) as pets. Such pets would have "callers" that would literally call back the pet by pushing them strait back to the owner. Much like dolls, Oms are dressed up and made to play their games (typically tea-parties and Oms-fighting). Oms are seen as nothing more then vermin by adults, and wild Oms are periodically exterminated to keep them from over populating. The Draags' treatment of the Oms is ironically contrasted with their high level of technological and spiritual development. Their treasure is likely to be giant-sized objects. With their highly advanced technology, they can materialize any object they may need in short order. They have no need or use of coins, but they are know to keep all sorts of giant-size jewelery. Mutations: density alteration (self), gigantism, increased strength, increased senses (all), night vision, control light waves, control weather, increased willpower, tinkerer affinity, know direction, mental barrier, mental phantasm, metaconcert, quick mind. (+2,000 xp per added mutation) [Draags are from René Laloux's 1973 animated film, La Planète Sauvage (Fantastic Planet in the US)] ------- Giant Worm These large, 30' long gray worms attack with wide tooth-rimmed mouths. They weigh 650+ lbs. Gray worms are able to swallow prey whole (swallow attack) on an attack roll of 19 or 20. Any opponent who is swallowed whole suffers 1d8 hit points of damage every round, and this continues until either the gray worm is killed or until the opponent dies. The cramped quarters inside the belly of the worm prevent attack from the inside by any weapon except a dagger. Attacking a gray worm from inside its belly is difficult, and the attacker suffers a -4 penalty. Giant Worms may cause an earthquake 1/day. Mutations: none (+250 xp per added mutation) Earthquake Level: 7 Duration: 1 round Range: 120' When earthquake is cast, an intense but highly localized tremor rips the ground, to a diameter of 5' per caster level. The shock collapses structures, opens cracks in the ground, and more. The effect lasts for 1 round, during which time creatures on the ground cannot move, cast spells or attack. The earthquake affects all terrain, vegetation, structures, and creatures in the area. The specific effect of an earthquake spell depends on the nature of the terrain where it is cast. Cave, Cavern, or Tunnel: The spell collapses the roof, dealing 7d6 points of damage to any creature caught under the cave-in An earthquake cast on the roof of a very large cavern could also endanger those outside the actual area but below the falling debris. Cliffs: Earthquake causes a cliff to crumble, creating a landslide that travels horizontally as far as it fell vertically. Any creature in the path takes 7d6 points of damage. Open Ground: Fissures open in the earth, and 1d6 creatures on the ground fall into one and die. Structure: Any structure standing on open ground takes 5d12 points of structural hit point damage, enough to collapse a typical wooden or masonry building, but not a structure built of stone or reinforced masonry. Any creature caught inside a collapsing structure takes 7d6 points of damage. River, Lake, or Marsh: Fissures open underneath the water, draining away the water from that area and forming muddy ground. Soggy marsh or swampland becomes quicksand for the duration of the spell, sucking down structures. In addition, 1d6 creatures in the area will be sucked into the mud and killed. ''- Brett Waste'' ------- Invisible Stalkers Invisible stalkers are creatures of magic from another plane of existence. They sometimes serve magic-users, who summon them with the spell invisible stalker to perform specific tasks. A summoned invisible stalker undertakes whatever task the summoner commands, even if the task sends it hundreds or thousands of miles away. The creature follows a command until the task is completed and obeys only the summoner. However, it resents protracted missions or complex tasks and seeks to pervert its instructions accordingly. Invisible stalkers may be dispelled, and return to their home plane. Creatures that cannot detect invisible are surprised by an invisible stalker on a surprise check result of 1-5 on 1d6. Mutations: invisibility (+500 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' -------- Toad Thugs, Giant These immense intelligent toads of a criminal bent can grow to be as large as a wolf 4'10" high) and weigh up to 250 lbs. son they will surprise a victim on a surprise check roll of 1-3 on 1d6. Giant toads have 15' long tongues, and on a successful hit they are able to yank any being the size of a dwarf or smaller toward their mouths for a bite attack. Victims no larger than a Halfling may be swallowed on an attack roll of 20. Any creature swallowed will suffer 1d6 hit points of damage per round as the frog digests it. Typically used bone spears, wooden shields, padded self-made armor and flint daggers. Giant Toad Thugs have 3rd level Thief skills with Backstab. Mutations: none (+12 xp per added mutation) ''- Brett Waste'' -------- Category:Monsters